ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Living The Knight's Life, Part 1
Living The Knight's Life, Part 1 is the 10th episode and the 23rd overall episode of BTUAM. WARNING! This episode mentions drug-use. Plot The team are in Ben's bedroom. Goopie is curled up on Ben's chair while the team are helping Ben to pack. "Finally, two days off! I'm glad some of the plumbers are coming to give us a break!" Ben cried in joy as he packed. Just as he topped off his suit case, there was a loud crash from outside of his house. Ben quickly became Chromastone to investigate. He rose into the air and flew outside of the house. There he saw a robotic rhinoceros. "Where did this thing come from?" Ben questioned himself. He quickly shot a beam at the rhinoceros. It's right arm blew off, but it stood it's ground and charged into Ben. Ben cried out in pain. The rhinoceros charged him right into a fuse box. Ben grabbed it, absorbed the electricity and shot a full powered beam at the rhino, causing it to blow up. Just as Ben finished the rhino, a team of Plumbers showed up in a ship. They walked up to Ben and he reverted, giving them a stare down. "Any later?" He finally asked after a tense few minutes. "My apoligies" the Plumber replied, bowing his head in sorrow. "So, what will you be doing to protect Bellwood and the entire planet?" Ben asked. "We have ten spaceships each filled with fifteen men, each of us will scour Earth keeping an eye on it and every few hours all of us with switch with different plumbers for a break" the Plumber replied with his head still bowed. Ben nodded and walked off towards his doorway where the rest of his team stood. "Let's go guys, we got a vacation!" With that the team loaded into a rental car (so that Kevin's car wouldn't be damaged on their vacation) and they left. In a Forever Knight's castle, there stood a very shy but powerful Knight. His name was 'Mike' but the Knight's rathered to change his name into Michael. "Sir Michael. We could use your help modifying our Forever Brain Slugs!" a Knight called out to him. Michael walked over without hesitation. "Yes, uh, what is, uh, it?" He said nervously. "We know that the slugs won't live for long without the Mechamorph to power them but this slug isn't functioning at all!" Michael looked at it and quickly grabbed a pair of tweasers. He began rewiring it and soon, the red and silver slug began squirming in his fingers. "He wasn't wired, uh, properly..." Michael said, then he put his head down and his cheeks went red. He walked off and headed for the gym, where he worked out twice daily. Michael was intelligent and powerful. Michael took off his armor revealing a tank top and a pair of loose pants, then he began his workout. After half an hour he hadn't even broken a sweat until he was called upon. "Sir Michael. Our king would like to speak with you." After Michael heard those words his entire face became moist. He quickly dressed in his armor and ran out towards his King's room. Inside of the King's room, Michael saw an extremely tall throne with a man dressed in gold sitting on it. He nealed onto one knee and said "You called upon me, my magesty?" The King rose and lifted his mask, revealing that he was Enoch. "Michael. You are a very intelligent and strong male warrior, I would like to ask for your help. Feel free to decline my offer as it may be life-threatening" Enoch said. Michael thought for a while and finally asked "What is it that you need?" Enoch grinned. "Find every alien for me and convert them into Knights. We need all our help to get past Tennyson!" Michael nodded and attempted to speak but just stuttered like he was demented. Finally, he spat out some words, 'I accept, sire. When would you like for me to leave?" "Now, child. We have a full team of professional guards and pilots and various other men. We also have realistic disguises for you to blend in. The spaceship for you to leave is in the next room on your right. Good luck." With that, Michael left and boarded the spaceship. Out in space, the Knight's ship circled around Pyros. "Sir Michael. Here is a Pyronite outfit. This costume is equipped with flame throwers in the mouth and hand regions, it also has real flames on the outside but a fire-proof inside. Good luck." With that they landed and Michael left, attempting to gain some new Knights. He converted two Pyronites before being discovered by an undercover Pyronite Plumber. The Pyronite shot a long string of Flames at Michael but they had no effect. Michael began shooting flames at the Pyronite but had the same results. After a while, Michael just tackled his Plumber Opponent. He lay ontop of the Plumber laying into him before a close range flame got through the costume and burnt Michael's arm. He swore every single swear known to man and attempted shooting back. Michael managed to gain some luck, he accidently struck a water setting and began spraying water at the Pyronite. After he finally managed to knock the Pyronite down, he switched to the flame setting and flew 15 ft into the sky and landed back on the ship with his two new followers. As he undressed he asked for their next location. "Petropia" one of the pilots answered. The spaceship circled around Petropia - the world that had been revived by Sugilite and Ben Tennyson. Michael began dressing into a Petrosapien costume, little did he know that when the Petrosapiens were revived they grew a new clothing around them. Michael was about to be beamed down when he was informed of the suit's powers. "Your suit can create real diamonds that you can travel through or shoot out" one of the guards informed him, Michael nodded and beamed out. Down on Petropia, Michael walked around looking like a lost soul. He created a few waves of diamonds and swam through them, then surfed back and forth until he gained some attention. Infact, he gained a lot of attention. A whole crowd swarmed around him and he began blushing inside his suit, he didn't think he had done that well. Then, a Petrosapien spoke up. "You don't have a suit on?" The entire growd shouted 'YEA!' at him. Michael attempted to come up with a reason but then they all ran up to him swarming him with hugs. "We wish we still had our normal skin and not a suit forced onto us!" they would all cry. Then, a child ripped off part of his suit, revealing a muscular human chest. The child began crying diamond tears in shock. "IT'S A FAKE!" one of the Petrosapiens cried out. They all began shooting diamond shards at him. Michael quickly created a diamond fort around him and used then used it to throw him up into the sky, onto his spaceship. By the time he landed there, his entire suit had been stripped off of him leaving him nude. "You guy's are quite smart, aren't you?" He shouted sarcastically as he walked off to dress. "Sire, sire! Michael! We are beaming you down to Sightra instantly!" a worker called out. Michael's clothing randomly disappeared leaving him nude, again, then an Opticoid costume appeared over him. Within seconds he was beamed down. Michael walked around, climbing walls, trying to find some Opticoid's that he could convince to join the knights. He hadn't been given any details about his suit and if he got into trouble he would have to work out the details himself. Finally, Michael found a group of Opticoids but unfortunately for him, they were a group of rebels. The group were smoking joints and bashing their own friends because they were so out of it. Michael sucked it up and approached them. "Hello, would you guy's like to join a, uh, fighting group?" Michael asked. The leader of their group stumbled out of the circle and agreed without hesitation, barfing in the middle of agreeing. "Well, that is great! Come with me, we will go back to my space ship!" Michael told them. They followed, falling over constantly. "Okay, just crowd around me you--" Michael began instructing before he received a blow across the face. The Opticoids were so high they didn't comprehend that he wasn't doing any harm, then they began trying to kill themselves. It was time Michael figured out how to work the suit. He quickly began shooting beams from the eyes, merging them and shooting larger beams. Finally after a few minutes they all passed out. Michael dragged them around himself and they soon got beamed up into the ship. "Sheesh, keep these guys in lock up" Michael said, annoyed. Michael spun around on his spinny chair in his quarters. He pressed down on an intercom "Guys, where to next?" he released the button and waited for a response. "Pisciss. Beaming you down in 5" The crew replied to him. "Thanks, anywhere else after that?" "Peptos XI if we can make it" they replied to him again. Michael got up and changed into his Pisciss Volann costume. Inside of it there were oxygen tanks and on the outside there were razor sharp teeth. "Ready for teleportation" Michael spoke through an intercom that was built into the costume. He stood in the corner of the room, there was a metal circle built onto the floor, then a blue light began shooting out from beneath him. Michael then disappeared. When Michael reappeared on Pisciss, he was completely submerged, of course this was because the entire planet was water. He looked down and saw his legs fusing together to make a tail. He swam through the water, getting used to his new abilities. "Alrigh'" He said, excitedly. He began swimming and noticed that there was a jet hidden inside of his tail, to help him move faster. He swam super fast through the water, searching for some Pisciss Volann to join the Knights. After a while he spotted a group eating any fish that swam past them. Michael joined them, eating a few different fish including an oxygen fish (Little Fish). "So, you gentlemen interested in fighting groups?" Michael asked. "Shove off, loser" They replied without even looking at him. Michael rose his hands to show he meant no harm and swam off. After another few minutes he found a few more Pisciss Volann. He recruited them all. "Okay guys, just follow me and we will head up to my Knight's spaceship" Michael instructed. They listened. "Okay guys, beam us on up" He called through the intercom. There was no response, then a freaky growl. Michael and the rest of his recruits were beamed up. Inside of the spaceship, a couple of the Opticoids had escaped. "Okay guys, it's time for a test. Help us knock them out!" And a riot errupted. The Opticoids had been defeated and locked up, for precautions they even put them into straight jackets. Michael was in his room playing video games. There was a beep and a muffled voice. "Michael, get in here, we are about to beam you down to Peptos then we will head back to Earth." Michael walked into the room. "Here, wear these, they will shrink you down to their size, you can spit acidic energy beams and swallow large items that are not edible with no effects. Michael dressed and began practicing his powers until he was beamed down. Down on Peptos he searched around for any Gourmands. Zilch. He jumped onto walls and climbed around but he had no luck until he finally struck a hole in the ground. It was in the shape of a Gourmand. Michael climbed into it but saw a rock door. Michael tried removing it manual but it wouldn't budge. "Heh, I can deal with this" he said and he shot out his four tongues and ate the entire door. He jumped in and saw atleast 3 families of 10 living in there. They all screamed and began shooting at him, knocking tables over for covers. "Code Red! Code Red!" They were all shouting. "Women and children first! The Rogues are here!" The women and children ran towards hatches while Michael and the Gourmands had a battle. Finally, Michael shot a beam that created a shield. "That's no power that a Gourmand has. What are you?" One of the men asked. Everyone in the home settled down. "I'm no Gourmand. I'm a human. My boss has asked for me to visit planets and recruit new workers. Would any of you like to join a fighting club?" He asked. The main Gourmand that was doing all the talking nodded. "I'll join. Everyone else has to stay back though!" He informed Michael. Michael nodded. "Okay, I will beam us back to my ship" Michael said. With that, a shimering blue light shone through the ground and into the house, teleporting them back to the ship. "Okay, head over there for training" Michael instructed. "Return to Earth" He told the pilots, and they left. Back on Earth, Michael had returned to the Knight's Castle. "All my recruits are in training, King Enoch. They are fast learners and should be ready within days, if not, hours" Michael reported. Enoch stood. "Thank you child. Now, while you were gone, we gained intelligence. Ben Tennyson and his team are away on vacation for a couple of days. He has left behind various Plumbers to watch the planet, no matter. We must take this opportunity to get the Mechamorph and complete our Forever Brain Slug!" Michael gulped and nodded. To Be Continued... Characters *Ben and the team *The Forever Knights *Various Plumbers *Michael *King Knight (Revealed as Enoch) Aliens Used *Chromastone (Only alien transformation to appear) Trivia *This is the first episode that doesn't revolve around Ben and the team *This is a special episode in BTUAM Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Episodes in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX Category:Episodes Category:Specials